Trusting You
by Spideyman29
Summary: Trusting someone is hard. Very hard. Especially if you've been through Victoria's life. Peter wants to help her see that he is one to trust. He wants to help her get through everything and all the hardships. She wants to trust, but she's afraid he'll leave like everyone else. With a little love, worry, and one very comforting hero. She may just give that trust.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a story I adopted from Avalongirl55. So I don't own it. I'm continuing it. This is based of on the Amazing Spiderman so therefore Peter is Andrew Garfield! Which I love, love, love! Oh yeah. I was thinking of changing Jealousy a new title. I was thinking of "Your Affection". Please give me opinions by reviewing or PMing me. Whatever you want. But now on with the story!**

**Victoria's POV**

I opened my eyes to the bright sun in my face. The first day of school, huh? As I got out of bed, I pulled on my favorite grey hoodie and a pair of faded dark jeans and got my school bag. As I quietly made my way down the hall, I looked into my parent's room. They were sound asleep. Good.

I crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. I made myself some lunch and ate a granola bar for breakfast. I took my iPod from the table in the living room and went out the door, not waiting for my parents to wake up. So overall it started pretty much like any other day.

As I walked through the sleepy streets of New York City, I listened to music on my iPod. I love music. More than anything in my life. It's the only thing that's keeping me sane from all the crap that's been going for as long as I can remember. I love to sing and dance. I play about a decent amount of instruments and I know everything about music there is to know. Music is the only thing I'm good at.

I walked into the shortcut to my school that led through a dark alley between two old buildings that were supposed to be demolished about two years ago, well, that's what I read anyways. As I made my way through it,

I heard a loud laugh come from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see three men walking my way. My heart started beating wildly in my chest, only one thought running through my head at the moment, _run. _I listened to my instincts and started running. I was about to exit the ally and run across the street to the school when two more men literally grew from the ground in front of me and I ran straight into them. Because of the impact of our bodies slamming into each other, I fell to the ground with a yell of pain as my body met the cold ground. I looked up to see the men laughing, and one of them pulled me up roughly. I whimpered, the grip on my arm stronger that necessary. They backed my up deeper into the ally, and pushed me up against the wall.

"What do we have here boys? A pretty little thing like you shouldn't go out at an hour like this." Said the man laughing.

"She's definitely a keeper. Look at this beautiful little face." One of the other men smirked.

I could smell the alcohol in their breaths. I fought the urge to puke. The man holding me to the wall traced a filthy hand over my cheek and I shivered. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. The other men were shouting at their friend holding me to just get on with it, but he was just touching my face. Then, he leaned down to my neck and licked it and I couldn't suppress my yell this time. He slammed my back against the wall again, as if telling me to be quiet, and I whimpered as pain spread through my back.

"Hey. Don't you know how to make a girl happy? I may not be a girl, but I definitely know girls don't like pedophiles." A new voice said, laughter obviously dripping from the tone.

I briefly wondered who would be here, in a dark alley this early. Well besides these men anyway.

The new person spoke again. '"I mean come on. You're calling her pretty. I don't think you're going to make her like you back by molesting her. Don't you have something called, I don't know. Common sense?" said the masculine voice said clearly amused by the situation.

The man who was holding me suddenly disappeared, I mean, literally vanished. Actually, all the men did. As if led by instinct I looked up to find them tied to what looked like a giant spider web. I just stared, not knowing what the hell was going on. Then, someone appeared right in front of me and a yelp of surprise escaped my lips.

"Hey!" said the person. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to help."

I just stared at him, mesmerized by the person before me. He was tall and slender with broad shoulders and muscular arms and stomach. He was wearing some type of a spandex jumpsuit thingy, but it covered every inch of his body, and clang to him like a second skin. It was red and blue with patterns of a spider web all over it, but it wasn't what was the weirdest about it. My hero was wearing a mask. When he took a step towards me I pressed myself tighter to the wall, however, I wasn't afraid of him anymore. Well, not that much anyways. He put his hands up, as if in surrounded, showing me that he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Who are you?" the question slipped out, my usual curiosity getting the best of me.

"You really don't know who I am?" he asked, sounding confused.

He cocked his head to the side, as if examining me. Well, that must mean that he's well known in New York. I shook my head no.

"I'm new to the city. I moved here a couple of days ago from California."

"I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman" he said.

There was a police siren sounding somewhere in the distance. I looked to my left to see where the sound was coming from. I looked back to face Spiderman. But he wasn't there when I turned around. A small smile appeared at the corners of my mouth. And with that smile, I walked out of the alley and across the street for my music lesson.

**Peter's POV**

As I swung from building to building, making my way through the city towards the crime scene, my thoughts were filled with the girl from the alley. She looked about my age or maybe a year younger. She had long, dark brown hair that looked almost like black in the dim light of the ally. She was small, 5'4 at the most. I couldn't see if she had a figure because of the baggy sweater she was wearing but to me she seemed fragile and I surprised myself with these feelings that popped up out of nowhere for a stranger. And then there were her eyes… Most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Deep bright blue orbs that caught my own with their intensity and curiosity behind them. In some sense, she was like a child with the innocence I noticed in her eyes while she examined me. I thought about her eyes again and because of lack of concentration I almost collided with the building I was swinging off.

_Get a grip Peter. _I focused on right now. I got to the square where the national Museum was and saw that the policemen were shooting at someone. I got closer and saw the criminal, my eyes widened under my mask. The Green Goblin! But I thought I killed him. I have killed him. I jumped down and sprinted towards the maniac. As he noticed me, he dropped the officer he was about to throw and turned to me.

"Ah, finally. You're here. I almost thought that you got yourself a brain and quit the job of a super-loser." He said with a grin plastered on his face. Oh boy, this was going to be one hell of a battle to save the city from destruction. Once again. I ran towards him ready for justice.

**I changed some words and things a bit from the original story. Sorry, I wanted it to have some of my creativity since I'm continuing it. So please R&R and tell me what you think! Oh yeah don't forget to give your opinion on my story "Jealousy" a name change to "Your Affection"! Oh yeah! If you want to know how I picture Victoria looking like, I picture her looking like Alexis Bledel. Here's a picture link. . **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that the picture didn't show up in the author's note at the end of the last chapter! If you really want to know what she looks like, go to my profile and there will be a link in my description. Now on with the story!**

**Victoria's POV**

I sat in the music wing of 'Midtown High School of Science and Music', waiting for the music teachers to tell me what to do next. I've been sitting here for about two and a half hours, playing every instrument I knew how to play. Like the piano, cello, violin, bass, and some others. When I came into the room, the first question they asked me was "what do you play?" When I told them that a lot they scolded me for not being specific. I just knew how to play a lot of instruments. So for the next two and a half hours I was proving that I, in fact can play a lot of instruments. Now, that I finished playing all the instruments I know, I just sat there waiting for them to let me go to my locker to put some extra books in.

I saw a lot of students already walking down the halls of the neutral side of the school. Let me explain the High School of Science and Music thing. From what I have read on their webpage, a lot of students changed schools last year because of an incident that happened here. It didn't say what the incident was, only that the school lost a lot of students because of it. So, to prevent the school from closing, they made the school for music too since there is a lot of teens interested in a music career. They build a new wing that was designed for the music department and they got a new principal for the new school. Now, half of the students have music as the main class like AP and stuff, and half have science. Of course all other subjects were there too, just not the main subjects, there was still Math and English. But we had two hours at the end of school of just either science or music. And I was ok with that.

One of the teachers called my name. I stood up from my chair. The teachers looked at one another.

"We want you to sing, and then you're free to go." Said Mrs. Robinson, the teacher that was supposed to be the main music teacher of the school.

I gulped. I never sang in front of people. I couldn't sing now. I think they noticed my frightened expression because Mrs. Robinson took a step towards me.

"And what about we turn around and then you sing? Would that be better?" She asked.

Hm. Should I?

I guess so. I nod my head.

It would be a lot better if no one was looking. I could just pretend that I was alone. I took a deep breath and went to the piano. I chose my favorite Beyonce song. Halo. It had a deep meaning to me.

I played the first chords of the song. The song made me so happy, I totally forgot where I was.

**Peter's POV**

First day of school. Last year, so much happened that it's hard to believe that it was only one year. Now, because of my, or rather Spider-man's lizard friend a lot of students switched schools. No wonder, they were scared. Dr. Connors did make one scary cross species genetics project. Stupid lizard. After that there was not enough students left, so they made a music department so those interested on pursuing a music career can get prepared. There is one wing of only science people like me and one wing for music people, plus a normal school building for us to share.

As I walked down the halls, my sensitive hearing picked up a sound coming from the closed door at the other side of the hall. I made my way there, dodging pushes and shoves from other students. When I was near enough to see the inside of the room, I noticed three teachers standing on the opposite wall and a girl sitting at the piano playing a song. As I noticed who the girl was, my eyes widened. The girl from the alley.

Her delicate, elegant fingers played the piano, playing every chord with such emotion that it was hard not to be amazed. Then I heard the most beautiful voice start singing.

_**Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound**_

_**I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now**_

With every word she sang, it was easy to tell that it was what she loved. Her angelic voice was loud and strong, but delicate at the same time, like she was sure what she wanted to say, but was too shy to do so. I wasn't the only one to stop and listen. A couple other students stopped and listened to her as well.

_**It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace**_

_**You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo**_

_**Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light**_

_**I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again**_

_**[ Lyrics from: . ]  
Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace**_

_**You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo**_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo**_

_**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace**_

_**You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo**_

_**I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo**_

As she finished the song, she stopped playing. The teachers started clapping and they were not the only ones. The group of teenagers that stopped to listen clapped and whistled, and I found myself among that group. The teachers looked our way and with a wave of their hand dismissed us. I took one last look at the mysterious girl from the ally. She was blushing hard, her checks scarlet at something one of the teachers said. She started to say something but she stopped when the teacher interrupted her. I could make out a "thank you" from the way her lips moved and then she took her bag and nodded her head. When she started to walk slowly backwards towards the door, I quickly rushed to the other side of the hall. She opened the door and I could hear her say "I'll see you in the afternoon.", and with that she closed the door and started walking though the crowd. A smile appeared on my lips, _you lucky idiot, the girl from the alley goes to your school!_

And with that I went to class.

**Well, yerp. Done editing 2****nd**** chapter. Im tired no, so I'll do some more tomorrow. Please R&R! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! Thank you to-**

**1D-JustinB-Book-Vampire-Luva**

**AriaNicole94**

**Disneychic248c**

**For following and favoriting.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Victoria's POV**

After I sang the song, the teachers clapped and said that I had a beautiful voice. So not true. There so many people out there with more potential. I walk down the hall, trying to figure out where I could find room number 128. As I looked around I noticed the pattern of the classrooms. The numbers were going from the smallest to biggest. I looked at room number and it said 120. 128 must be down the hall then.

I was looking at my schedule when I felt my body collide with someone. My bag fell from my shoulder and all my belongings scattered across the floor.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I didn't see you!"

That came out louder than it should have. I wince at that.

I looked up to meet the most amazing brown eyes I have ever seen. They were light, with freckles of gold in them, making them seem lighter that they really were. The boy I bumped into had messy dark brown hair and an easy smile. In another words, he was gorgeous. I stumbled back, wanting to put some distance between me and the stranger. He smiled at me brightly, and in return my face twisted into a shy smile that was so typical for me.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked sounding concerned.

He had a very nice voice, not too deep but not too squeaky either. I nodded and looked away. I noticed that I was staring at him, and it was so unlike me that the instinct that kept me alive for so long at home, now told me to look away. I began to pick up my stuff from the ground, but it wasn't long before the boy bent down and helped me gather my things.

We were done. We stood up and he sent me another breath taking smile. He gave me my stuff, and I put them into my bag, zipping it close.

"Thanks."

I can't look into his eyes. His eyes reminded me of…_No!_ I have to pushing that memory aside. I couldn't think about it now, especially not now. I wanted to be normal in this school. I shook the emotions off and put on my 'normal' mask with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"My name is Peter. You're new here aren't you?" He asked, still smiling, but looking at me intensively at the same time, like he has figured out that something wasn't right.

I nodded stiffly.

"I am. I moved here about a month ago. I'm Victoria."

Being polite, I had to respond. I have to get out of the conversation. Peter reminded me of _him_ way too much. The same color hair and his eyes held the same intensity in them. It was scary, the way I compared everyone to him all the time. Even after all this time, even after his death, he still haunted my mind. I look at the boy before me. I have to find a way to escape. I know the perfect excuse! Class! Of course! That's perfect.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I have to find my class."

Without waiting for an answer I walk away, hoping that my small posture will help me in not being noticeable. I dive into the mess of bodies, holding onto my bag tightly. I don't want the same incident to happen again.

Ah, here we are. I finally found my class. I walk to the back, taking a seat. I took out a notebook and a pen and started doodling. Then the teacher came in.

The teacher was a grumpy old man with a beard and rounded Harry Potter like glasses on his too big nose and a bush of uncombed grey hair on his head. He came up to the board and started to write something in big, sloppy writing. When he finished, there was a name at the top at the board. "Mr. Thompson", and "Student Profile: Project No.1" underneath it.

"Now, my name is Mr. Thompson, just like it says on the board." His voice was bored, monotone, like he's said this sentence so many times that he was sick of it.

"This is the project you will be working on for the next two weeks. I will choose you a partner and you will have to find ten things about that person and write an essay about it. Now, by 'ten things' I don't mean the age, second name and their eye color." He said and his eyes started to travel around the class.

He looked at every one of us and his eyes landed on someone to my left. My curious side wants to turn around and see who it is, but I stop myself. _Blend in, remember. _I stay in the position I'm in, staring at my notebook.

"This has to go deeper than this. You will have to find out each other's secrets, fears, passions. And by the end of this project, you'll know each other in ways no one ever has." He finished and then started to read the list of partners.

One by one, students were paired up, and I noticed a pattern. And I didn't like it. Boys were paired with girls every single time. I lift my head up when I hear my name.

"Victoria White and…" He seemed to look through the list and then said two words that sent me into shock. "…Peter Parker."

I look to my left and see an unfazed Peter. I look away and put my head on the table, not wanting to believe my luck slash bad luck. I should have stayed in bed today.

**Peter's POV**

"Victoria White and…Peter Parker." Said the gruff man.

Damn. Why am I so lucky today? Not only she's in my school, she's in my English class as well, and now I'm paired with her for the Student Profile project. I couldn't believe my luck. I have to look unfazed. Well, because you know. All she did was put her head on the desk and stayed like that. I remember the moment in the hall, when she practically ran away from me. And that frightened expression that crossed her face for a second before she covered it up. Did I scare her, and if I did then why? I wasn't scary was I? Maybe as Spider-man, but not as Peter Parker.

The bell rang, I gather my stuff as quickly as I can, but she was faster. She rushed out of class so fast that I wasn't able to catch her in the hall, because she was so small, she could blend in with the crowd better than anyone I know. I burst out the classroom, but she's already gone.

I curse myself under my breath and look at my schedule. Science! I'm good at science and I love it. That will take my mind off things. I sigh in relief and start walking to the Science labs on the second. If I have Science, that must mean that Victoria has Music. I laugh to myself. I really could imagine her being the top student in her class. I remember her delicate hands playing the piano, her angelic voice singing with such emotion. I find myself asking why she is so different. Why did she wear baggy sweaters and what is the reason she is scared of me. I want to know everything about her.

I will get to know her, and be her friend.

And who knows, maybe someone more important that that…

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

-Peter's POV-

For the rest of the day, I was trying to find her, scanning the halls of the school hoping to see just a glimpse of her small figure walking in between other students. When it was lunch time, I was still on the lookout when I heard someone call me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Gwen Stacy walking briskly in my direction. She waved and came up to my side.

"Who are you looking for?" She asked, interested.

Let me clear something up right now. Gwen was my girlfriend last year. I've had a crush on her since I can remember and right before the Spiderman came to live, we started hanging out. As well as that, she knows about me being Spiderman. She was the first person I told. We broke up when I promised her father that I will keep away from her so that she would be safe. But we are still friends. She's very supportive and whenever I'm too badly hurt, I go to her to get cleaned up.

I looked at her and sent her a smile.

"Today, while I was patrolling I saved a girl. I couldn't stop thinking about her and then it turns out that she's in our school and in my English class. I tried talking to her but she seemed afraid of me."

That part is still confusing me. Gwen seemed confused too.

"Why would she be scared of you?" She asked, frowning.

I shrugged and sat down. I took out my lunch from my backpack and started munching on my sandwich.

Thoughts wondered back to Victoria. As I thought about her I let my eyes scan the cafeteria in search of her. I knew it was her at the first sight of a petite figure with long dark hair and a baggy hoodie that entered the cafeteria. She had ear buds in her ears and she looked relaxed. She had a small smile on her face as she listened to music on her iPod and I found myself wishing that she was smiling at me like that. I couldn't get the frightened expression that passed her features when she looked at me. It had sealed itself inside my mind and was probably going to haunt me until I saw her smile at me.

I observed her as she picked a table at the far end of the cafeteria near the window and took out her lunch. She also took out a notebook, the one she had in English and started to eat her lunch while she scribbled something on the pages.

I poked Gwen lightly and pointed at Victoria.

"That's her, the one with long dark hair."

It didn't take her long to locate her. She turned her attention back to me.

"I know her. She's the girl from the music department that everyone is talking about. The one who sang today in the morning." She smiled at me.

I returned one and looked at Victoria.

"Yeah, that's her."

She was sitting alone, concentrating on something really hard and she was erasing something she wrote. A small grin found its way on my face as I took her in.

She looked so cute when she was concentrated.

"Peter!" I felt Gwen elbow me in the ribs. I looked at her, startled.

"What?"

Gwen just rolled her eyes.

"I've been talking to you for the last five minutes and you are not even listening to me. Admit it, you were thinking about her." She said and I felt a small blush rise up my cheeks.

Gwen gave me a knowing smirk and turned back to her lunch.

For the rest of lunch, I stared at Victoria.

When the bell rang, she took her belongings and started to walk towards the exit.

I sighed.

I wanted to run after her, but I knew that she'd just walk away from me.

I sighed again and began walking towards my next class.

-Victoria's POV-

After classes were over, I took all the books I needed from my locker and headed home. I avoided the alley and promised myself never to go there again.

When I got home, I found my mother standing in front of the sink, washing the dishes. There was a soup boiling on the stove and a pie in the oven. I came up to my mum.

"Hi."

I dropped my bad on the floor.

She turned around and I noticed a fresh bruise on her cheek.

"Mum! Are you ok?"

I touched the bruise. She winced and turned back to the sink.

"I'm ok, I just didn't get the laundry done yesterday." She said, but didn't turn around.

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Mum, why do you let him do this to us?"

I feel like I've asked this a million times.

She looked at me, her face blank, and her eyes lifeless.

"He loves us. It's our fault, we're not good enough. When we do something wrong, he gets angry. I told you that before. We get punished, that's all.' She said her tone flat.

A flashback flooded my mind and _his_ voice rang in my head.

_"You are worthless, you need a punishment. You are good for one thing only"' Then the pain on my cheek and the weight on my body that pressed me to my small bed and… __**No! **_I shoved the memory aside, tried to bury it deep in the corner of my mind.

I had too much memories of my past for one day. I wouldn't be able to survive this particular memory.

I took my bag and went to put it in my room.

When I came back to the kitchen, I made myself a sandwich and sat down at the dining table to eat it. Just when I finished, the door swung open so hard that it hit the wall forcefully.

I flinched at the sound. He was in a bad mood. When he came into the kitchen he glared at me and came up to my mother.

For a moment I was scared that he will hit her, but all he did was look over her shoulder to see what was for dinner.

"What about dessert?" He asked harshly, not bothering to be nice at all.

My mom looked at him and smiled. Something that she did only when he was around.

I really didn't understand her.

"Apple pie, your favorite.' She said, and began to pour the soup into three bowls.

My father sat in the chair opposite to me and glared again.

I wasn't allowed to speak in his presence, except when asked a direct question.

My mom put the bowls in front of us and sat down herself. As we ate, no one dared to speak.

Another rule in this house, while you eat, you don't speak.

When we finished, my father took the newspaper from the table and went into the living room.

I let out a deep breath of relief.

He was never that normal.

He usually beat me or my mom right after dinner.

I heard him grumble at something he read in the newspaper and then looked at me from his place on the couch.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something?" He growled.

I bolted right up, afraid that he would punish me for not doing it right away, and started to wash the dishes.

After I was finished I went to my room to do my homework. As I was finished writing my math assignment, I realized something. I went all throughout today without my dad hitting me.

I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips.

That hasn't happened in a long time.

As I thought about my luck, I heard him call my name from downstairs.

My heart sank, and started beating like crazy.

I gulped and made my way downstairs.

When I got into the kitchen, I saw my father, standing beside the sink glaring angrily at me.

I wrapped my arms around myself, hoping that I can make myself smaller.

"What's this? This is washed wrong! It's still dirty! What do you think you're doing?' With every word, he came closer to me.

By the time he finished, he had one of my wrists in his hand. I winced at the pressure he was putting on my hand. Then his hand came in contact with my face, and the room was filled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

He was hitting me repeatedly, but I knew better than to make a sound.

After he was done, I slumped to the ground, my knees giving away. After a second, I forced myself to move before he came back for more and got up, every step I took towards my room making my body scream with pain.

When I was finally in the safety of my bedroom, I collapsed on the floor and reached for the first aid kit from under my bed.

As I let the helpless sobs rock through my body, I lifted my shirt and started to wrap myself with a bandage.

I had my side all bruised, the deep purple and midnight blue bruise covering a bit of my rib and all my left side. I winced multiple times and when I finished, I let out a deep sigh of relief.

I hope he didn't injure me too much.

I took a tablet of Tylenol for the pain and lied in bed.

I winced as the soft material of my quilt touching my bruised side.

As I waited for the painkiller to start working, a thought passed my mind.

_A normal day in my family…_

Yes, my family is totally screwed up.

I found myself smiling at the thought.

And for a moment I wondered if I was as screwed up as the rest of my family…


End file.
